Jusaburō Mōri
Juzaburō Mōri (Japanese: 毛利寿三郎 Mōri Juzaburō ) the master of doubles who conceals his true strength under his aloof personality. Thanks to Ochi's influence, his habit of skipping practice has decreased. First introduced in New Prince of Tennis ''as a member of the Genius 10 of the 1st String. Background Mōri is a 1st year high school student, and a recent graduate and OB of the Rikkaidai tennis team that won the Nationals a year before the storyline. Introduced as the No.10 of the All-Japan Juniors, together with 3rd year former Hyotei Academy captain No. 9 Ochi Tsukimitsu, they are the '''Super High School Doubles Specialists'. Appearance Mōri has long, wavy shoulder length brown hair. Like the other high schoolers, he is considerably tall at 191 cm. Personality Mōri is shown to be somewhat arrogant similar to the rest of the Top 10 line-up at his time as he looks down upon the rest of the camp. He appears to not be on the best of terms with his former Rikkadai Teammates Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirō and Yanagi Renji as he claims that they were so arrogant and would like to challenge them again. Yanagi Renji describes Mōri as his teammate who always skipped practice last year, thus Yanagi was not able to collect much data on him. While playing however, Mōri is shown to be calm and collected as shown during his match partnered with Ochi Tsukimitsu against Niō Masaharu and Atobe Keigo, after losing to the Zero Shiki Serve a few times, he was able to return it soon later with relative ease. He remains playful during the match and has been shown to taunt opponents while playing. He does however, have great respect for Ochi Tsukimitsu and works well with him as well as following his instructions well while playing. History One Year Prior To The Storyline At this time, Mōri was a member of the Rikkai Dai team that went undefeated last year and won all tournaments including the Nationals along with teammates Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirō, Yanagi Renji, Yagyū Hiroshi and others. In the Nationals semifinals as Rikkaidai swept Shitenhōji in straight sets, Mōri defeated Oshitari Kenya in a Singles match and wiped him according to Chitose Senri. This game is also shown in the New Prince of Tennis OVA Episode 3. U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Mōri is introduced with the rest of the Top 10 Junior representatives of Japan as the 10th Representative for the All-Japan Juniors whilst the camp revolution takes place. He heads to the main court with the rest of the Top 10 awaiting the results of the rest of the 1st Stringers matches but then the camp are shocked by the news that No.s 11-19 were all replaced by middle schoolers. On the night of that day he trains with Doubles partner former Hyotei Academy Captain Ochi Tsukimitsu looking forward to the possiblity of taking on the Rikkai Demon 3 (Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirō and Yanagi Renji). Genius 10 Challenge The next day, the match for the titles of No.10 and No.9 begin, and Mōri and his doubles partner No. 9 Ochi Tsukimitsu step onto the court wondering who they will face, however are surprised to see Atobe Keigo step onto the court as the opponent, and then even more surprisingly, former teammate Niō Masaharu steps up to partner him, using his illusion to make himself Tezuka Kunimitsu, who had recently left the camp for Germany. Atobe/Niō put up a great fight but lose the first game quickly due to Ochi's Mach Serve. Niō replies well by using Zero Shiki Serve as he becomes Tezuka and takes a game back. The two sides play somewhat evenly in an eventful first set until the High Schoolers take the lead. Atobe tells Niō that they need more power, causing Niō to use his Illusion again and become Kabaji, overpowering the high schoolers. However, at this crucial juncture (with the Middle schooler pair leading), Ochi uses his Mental Pressure ability and causes Atobe to fault several times while serving, breaking back to level the set at 6-6. In the tie break of the first set, Kabaji Munehiro eventually could not stand seeing Atobe suffer such Mental Pressure and returns a ball that was about to hit Atobe. This however costs him his position in the U-17 Camp. He loses his recently gained position as No. 13, and is disqualified from the camp. Atobe, while touched by Kabaji's gesture, is nonetheless hurt by the fact that he intervened in his match, and in a cold tone tells Kabaji to leave quickly. This Kabaji proceeds to do. As the referee signals for the match to re-start, disregarding the previous point, Ochi tells the referee they are fine with allowing the point Kabaji won to count, which leads to the already exhausted pair of Atobe/Niō to unexpectedly win the first set. At that point however, Atobe was 1 against 2 as Niō's continuous use of the Zero Shiki Serve and Tezuka Phantom for such a long time had fully exhausted him. Atobe, playing by himself, is fully overpowered. Ochi and Mōri crush the middle schoolers and almost instantly win the second set. The third set is heading in the same direction until shockingly Niō again uses his Illusion, this time to become Atobe. Since he became Atobe, he and his partner Atobe were able to use Synchro. With the added vision that Synchro gives, Atobe was able to fight back by himself against Mōri and Ochi and take the game to 6-5 to Atobe/Niō pair. Atobe/Niō eventually win the third set 7-6, with an exhausted Niō at the net recovering just enough to put in the final ball that Atobe was unable to reach beyond the net. Niō replaces Mōri as No. 10, but almost immediately has to be hospitalized, leaving the camp. He is re-instated as the No. 10 All Japanese Representative since Niou was made a Middle Schooler representative. Prior to the U-17 World Cup Mori along with the High School and Middle School First String went to the beach with the head coach. He tasks the tennis players to pick up girls. Each division had 5 participants. Those who failed had to try Mitsuya's Inui-Juice filled Rice Balls. However, Mori openly gave a riceball a try and immediately passed out. Tennis Record 2007 Official Middle School Tournaments U-17 Camp Results U-17 World Cup Playing Style and Techniques U-17 Stats New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - 5: His left and right footwork at the net is more than acceptable. His front to back movements, however, do have a few issues to be fixed. Power - 4: He is too lacking in power to actively play in singles. If he focused on training his arm strength and grip strength, the power of his stroke would get much stronger. Stamina - 4: He has the endurance to last for a 3 set match, however he gets so absorbed in the match that he doesn't pace himself. In addition, he says he hates progressing too slowly. Mental - 6: He's the type of person that will get fired up when faced with adversity. Enough that he is more than able to deal with the pain of dislocating his joints in a match. He's also the type to manifest his full potential when battling strong opponents. Technique - 5: He doesn't have any particularly bad shot courses. He's a jack of all trades, master of none. It is urgent for him to develop some deciding shots. Kurobe Memo: In the match against Atobe and Niō he was very boastful about being part of the 1st String. Though he's only a 1st Year High Schooler, he's one of the players I look forward to see improving. I wonder if his tenacity to win is due to Rikkai's Training. He may have learned his desire to win from the time spent with the various different players he has been paired with. Trivia Character Trivia *Mōri almost never went to club sessions while he was in Middle School. *Also, Mōri attended Shitenhōji prior to attending Rikkai Dai. *Mōri is originally from the Hyogo prefecture. *Mōri thinks of him and Kaji as the Haired Alliance, but if he actually said that to Kaji, he'd get mad. But that's what he secretly thinks in his own head. Other Trivia *Mōri is the only 1st Year High Schooler in the original Top 10 list introduced. *Mōri and Hara Tetsuya are the only 1st Year High Schoolers introduced in the whole Japanese U-17 Camp. Personal Information *Hobbies: Stamp Collecting, Surveying plants *Committee: Health Committee *Favorite Color: Orange *Favorite Food: Oyakodon *Thing he wants most: Frypan *Thing you're bad at: Hot things *Specialty outside of tennis: Pro Wrestling Holds References Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:1st Year High School Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:Doubles Specialists Category:OBs Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:1st Stringer Category:World Cup Participants Category:January Births Category:B Blood Types Category:Capricorn